


AWM

by chomcang



Category: AWM[绝地求生] - 漫漫何其多 | AWM[Jué Dì Qiú Shēng] - Màn Màn Hé Qí Duō
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-19 01:30:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18129179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chomcang/pseuds/chomcang





	AWM

一打开房门，祁醉便把人按在门板上，抬起于炀的下巴，火热的双唇贴了上去，于炀配合的张着嘴，双手环住他的腰，两条舌头纠缠着，祁醉舔舐着于炀的上颚还有每个齿缝，攻城掠地，来不及咽下的口水从彼此的嘴角滑下，好一会，祁醉终于放过那被吻到泛红的唇

于炀红着脸，大口大口的喘气，眼神时不时的看向祁醉，男人将唇附在他的耳廓上，呵了口气，于炀全身发软，他听见祁醉轻笑了声，耳垂被人咬了一口，下一秒

"哎"

于炀双腿离地，被人打横抱起，往房里走去，祁醉把人放在柔软的床铺上，伸手解开了于炀的衣物，很快的那具匀称白皙的身体暴露在祁醉眼前，男人眼眸暗了暗，看着于炀，皮肤上还有一些浅色的红痕，是他昨天咬的，祁醉深深的吸了口气，这时于炀却开口

"我..帮你..脱"

听见于炀的话，祁醉勾起唇角，他就看着于炀从床上坐了起来，缓缓的脱掉他的上衣，接着将手伸到他的裤头，有些犹豫，祁醉玩心大起

"小哥哥，这么害羞?"

他抓着于炀的手，附在自己的欲望上，隔着布料于炀能感受到那滚烫的东西，渐渐地抬起头，他顿时觉得口干舌燥，拉下了拉链，再帮人脱下内裤，祁醉的欲望弹跳出来

"想..给你口"

于炀小声的说着，祁醉揉了揉他的头发，换了个姿势，躺了下来，看着那毛茸茸的脑袋在自己下方，于炀粉嫩的舌尖舔过人的下腹上的刺青，即使这不是第一次看见，但他心里依旧心动不已

于炀的唇慢慢往下，看着人的欲望，他有些害羞地用脸蹭了蹭；祁醉看着人的一举一动，他的舌头舔过自己的下唇，这时于炀终于张开嘴，将前端慢慢含入，舌尖舔着柱身上的沟壑，用手爱抚着囊袋，放松自己的喉咙，让祁醉进的更深，卖力的吸着，祁醉满意得发出几声粗喘

听见声音的于炀像是得到鼓励了般，他加快自己嘴上的速度，下颔有些酸麻，但还是尽力得为自己的爱人服务

"看我"祁醉的声音像是诱惑般

于炀抬起头看着他，趁着这空档，祁醉从人得口腔中退了出来，前端射出的液体却不偏不移的渐到于炀脸上，眼睫，唇角，湿答答的液体慢慢滑落，于炀半眯着眼，画面让人看的血脉喷张

祁醉快速的翻了身，将人压在自己身下，他用手抹去于炀脸上的东西，宠溺的吻着他的鼻尖，温热的手掌在人的身上来回抚摸，捻着胸前的肉粒，接着低下头将其含入

"啊..."

于炀拱起腰，脖子后仰着，绷出了一道好看的弧度，祁醉啃咬着人的两个敏感点，乳尖被咬得又红又翘，还泛着水光，细碎的吻再次落下，时轻时重，让人有些招架不住

挤了润滑的祁醉这时看见于炀主动的岔开自己的双腿，朝他缓缓地眨着眼，祁醉将人的腿架在自己肩上，手指伸入人的体内做着扩张

"小哥哥，那么主动啊"嘴里还不忘吐出几句荤话

手指的数量又增加了一只，于炀晃了晃自己的腰，感觉到体内的指节屈起，加快了速度，于炀将手握成拳头，放在自己嘴边喘气，这时他瞳孔缩了缩，感受到祁醉进入到自己体内，紧致的肠壁被慢慢地剖开，祁醉直接往人的敏感点狠狠的撞击

"啊...啊.."

泪水流出眼眶，于炀双手紧抓着被单，承受着那排山倒海的快感，还有那狂暴迅猛得力道，祁醉吻着人的脚踝，看着身下的美景，嫩红的穴口，不断缩着，温热的肉壁将人紧紧箍住，水声阵阵，被单湿了一片，他把于炀抱了起来，进到了更深处

于炀的双腿死死得盘住他，指甲掐进人的肩膀里，祁醉的指腹擦过人的蝴蝶骨，下身不断得往上冲撞，揉着于炀的臀肉，听着人不停的喊着

"慢点..呜"于炀不自觉得咬住祁醉的肩膀，听见人倒吸一口气

 

于炀舔着那泛红的齿印，之后又吻了祁醉的下巴，这时体内的东西似乎消停了些，祁醉啃咬着他的锁骨，之后抬起头看着他，笑得有些无赖

现在于炀跪趴在床上，臀部高高抬起像献祭似的，祁醉握住他的手腕，将自己的东西退了出来，只是在洞口试探着，那贪婪的穴口不断的渴求着他，于炀摆动着屁股，转过来看着他

"老公..."

于炀总是知道男人想听见什么，泛着水光的小穴再次被进入，祁醉耸动着腰胯，深入浅出，大开大合，于炀感到全身酥麻，他喊着，叫着，尾音带颤，最后在快昏过去时，祁醉终于释放出来

于炀感到有些疲惫，祁醉将人搂在怀里，吻着他的指尖，开口

"先休息吧，晚上还有时间呢"


End file.
